Headlines
Sitemap HEADLINES Various media Headlines seen (or should be seen) --- --- --- --- --- * see also Headlines * see also Newspaper Headlines Analysis : ' Rapture Standard (Newspaper headlines) ' : BS1 : ' "Ryan takes down smuggling operation… Fontaine and thugs killed in fiery shootout!" - Headline, Rapture Standard, 9/12/58" ' Its the City which 'takes down' the Smuggling Operation endangering ALL of Rapture. Its amazing how much this one-sided stuff was shoved at the Player -- when the writers wanted to force YOU to think better of the Evil criminal Fontaine and follow the terrorist Atlas (all for that mid-game 'twist', but without the bigger 'twist' that Ryan pulled off his own 'big scam' on Fontaine). (Or for DLC content which just regurgitates the original game's lies/narrative fed to the Player 'before the twist' was delivered, and afterward not rebutted.) --- ' "Why not spend your holiday in Arcadia? Fun for the whole family!" - Ad in the Rapture Standard, 9/1/53' Seems to imply Arcadia was bigger than what we saw (My level map has somewhat expanded it) --- BS2 MultiPlayer HEADLINES : --- ' "NEW YEAR'S NIGHTMARE — Terrorists Bomb Kashmir… Death Toll Rising!" ' Too bad we didn't see such Headline in the main BS1 game to counter Atlas's lies (you know give the Player a chance to make up their mind instead of spoon feeding them one-sided information tailored to make Ryan the bad guy, and forcing them along the story to enable that rather week plot 'twist' halfway through the game). "Terrorist" was first coined in 1795, but "Anarchist" in Raptures era would have as visceral a reaction. --- ' "''FOR FONTAINE! — Atlas Lays Claim to Kashmir… 'Ryan doesn't own us', declares Rebel Leader." ' For Fontaine the Traitor Smuggler ?, The Gangster ?, The Murderer of Constables ?, The Poisoner who unleashed monsters on Rapture ??? Must be on a rough poster instead of a Newspaper Headline - a reporter who assists the Terrorists with their propaganda (being a mouthpiece for anarchy) would soon find themselves in Persephone or worse. --- ' "WAR!... Atlas Declared Public Enemy #1 as Fighting Takes to Streets!" ' And yet numerous detractors of Ryan's are heard, with few supporting his actions to try to maintain Public Safety against these Terrorists. Yeah, right Levine, the citizens of Rapture are going to want a murderous terrorist running things. A bit too contrived a Failtopia in YOUR story. --- ' "ATLAS: PORTRAIT OF A PARASITE - Andrew Ryan Explains the 'Ways of the Weak'." ' Newspaper Serialized (the explanation might get a bit boring if all done in one long article) Depending if this was before or after Kashmir, but then some of the biggest mass murderers in history (example- the Collectivist/Communists Stalin/Lenin/Mao) he would consider Parasites also (They certainly drank the blood of their own people, and sought to do that in the rest of the World). --- ' "CHILD KILLER!… Little Sister Attacks on the Rise... Atlas to Blame!" ' One more thing that should have convinced many Rapturites that 'Atlas' was no solution, even if they had some problem with the way Ryan was running things -- or NOT running things (people looking to put the blame elsewhere, rather than on themselves). The writer's story strangely never seems to have Rapture's people much 'stepping' up' to handle things themselves, and its all somehow left to Ryan to do everything (convenient then to make HIM the problem and bad guy). --- ' "MEET THE BIG DADDY! - Ryan Industries Unveils Rapture's 'Knight In Shining Armor'... 'The Parasite will not prevail !'." ' Little Sisters doing their "Gathering" to keep so many of Rapture's Citizens from having to go 'Cold Turkey' on their ADAM addiction (to stabilize their physical/mental deterioration). Ryan wouldn't have paid to develop/create them if they weren't needed. But how much ADAM could Corpses really have in them so that Little Sisters drinking body fluids and now Mechanical Goons to protect them is a viable solution ?? ^^^ check to see if BaSx BDs looked any prettier (cleaner ?) --- '"Eyewitnesses claim the victim, whose remains could not be identified, was attempting to give the Little Sister candy when the Big Daddy attacked." - Front Page, Rapture Standard ' Do the Big Daddies have to wear a Infinite BS sized sign warning people to "STAY AWAY!!" ??? Lack of Common Sense was rewarded this way in Society at that time. Maybe the games writers don't understand that ? Big glowing eyes and a loud warnoff (like they do to us in-game) and the Perp still persists ? Is this Atlas inspired disinformation (fake witness account .."claim", convenient corpse ...). Its not like the Big Daddies can defend themselves against such accusations. --- ' "KINKS IN THE ARMOR? — Ryan Promises Quick Fix to Big Daddy Aggression… Citizens Advised, 'Do Not Approach Little Sisters'." ' Shouldn't this be "Chinks in the Armor" ?? That's the old usage. Oops, might be perceived as a racism ?? Simple Enough. Stay Away from the Big Goons. Possibly many 'ADAM-addicts' were most of the real antagonists, but the Public Worries about their own Safety (but not when the writers don't allow the logical support for Ryan's security measures and actions, when it '''got in the way' of their rather force-fed plot). This would have to be AFTER the huge demand for ADAM for Citizens (post-Kashmir) to defend themselves, which caused Ryan to deploy 'Little Sisters' to meet ADAM production needs, who then proved vulnerable enough to require Big Daddies (and then the REQUIRED time to develop those ...) --- ' "TENENBAUM VANISHES… Allegedly Renounces Little Sister Program - Mental Stability Questioned…" ' One of Rapture's Brightest ... The Little Sister Program probably had every non-Splicer/non-ADAM-addict shaking their heads. But then what rubbish wont 'the Press' write to sell newspapers ? --- ' "TIDE TURNED AT NEPTUNE'S BOUNTY — Atlas on the Run after Stunning Defeat… Ryan Proclaims, 'Victory is Nigh!'." ' "Atlas" ? (Is this AFTER the place was 'turned over' by the investigation following Fontaine being killed while resisting arrest ? Has to be.) Is this before or after the Kashmir Massacre ? BEFORE was when 'Atlas' wasn't supposed to be much more than a rabblerouser (this implies active violent action). There seemed to be alot of Security Devices by the time we (Jack) got there which would be appropriate for Controlling a major Food source, important to maintain Rapture's survival ... (( '' The writers never seem to have understood what 'War Measures' are, having been protected so well from thing the country went thru in previous generations. '' )) --- ' "THE DOCTOR IS IN!… Madness in Medical… Steinman Claims Divine Sovereignty!" ' This is late after things go topsy-turvy after Kashmir (Diane McClintock went to Steinman to have her face fixed after the Kashmir Terrorist attack - which would be unlikely after it was known he was 'getting strange'.) --- ' "HOAX!..Atlas' Lies Lead to Riot - 'Plenty of ADAM to go around', assures Ryan…" ' Would this be likely while Fontaine was still alive? Or only after that for Atlas(Fontaine) to be causing trouble (mouthed at same time as and conflicting with the 'Seized' (Ryan The Tyrant) shit when Ryan had needed the City to take control of the floundering Fontaine Futuristics to maintain ADAM production after Fontaine's demise). But then the brain dead people Atlas is trying to stir up don't think clearly enough to see the contradiction. --- ' "LIBERATOR… OR MONSTER? Former Nazi Scientist Abducting Little Sisters…" ' Tenenbaum ... Remember Rapture had a Free Press, and like ours they can abuse the truth to sell newspapers. Abductions do threaten the ADAM supply. Atlas's terrorists were doing it alot more and actually killing the children might be a rather more important story, dontcha think ??? But that might be the story ALL THOSE OTHER PAPERS have. (We didn't seem to hear about that (when it might've been useful for the Player to know in BS1). Her ability to handle a Big Daddy might be a story in itself. (City negligent in not protecting the Little Sisters... Headline : "City MUST DO MORE To Protect Little Sisters !!!" ) --- ' "'WE ARE THE SATURNINE!' Cult Crazies Close Arcadia - Ryan Vows Retribution as Religion Comes to Rapture…" ' Expos'e might explain that 'they ain't really religion' Threat to public order and denying access to city property would be the bigger issue (Funny how there wasn't one like this denouncing the Church of Lamb, no ?) --- ' "CURTAINS FOR COHEN?… Fort Frolic Closed to Citizens — Forlorn Visionary Promises Final Frolic…" ' Public Safety during a City Emergency ?? (Nothing says it won't re-open later after the Terrorist Atlas and his murderous followers are dealt with). --- ' "WHEN WILL IT END ?… Violence Continues — Ryan Silent as Citizens Demand Answers…" ' Contrived. Why would Ryan stay silent ? Rallying his forces and having Atlas being cornered. Things being done to counter the Terrorists speaks louder ... (Yet no mention of that here ... very convenient, no ? Particularly when you DO hear LOTS of Ryan's announcements being made.). Why didn't we hear "RYAN CALLS OUT RAPTURE MILITIA TO END ANARCHIST THREAT" ??? --- Writers Couldn't have that, cuz they might've cleaned out the whole nest of Terrorists and KILLED Atlas pretty quick if such a concerted effort was allowed to happen (( '' So Surprise !! It never happened. No matter that Rapture was filled with military trained men from WW2.'' -- Its called contrived story to force some 'scenes' without good reasons for what those bits say happened.)) --- ' "SCANDAL! .. Newspaper Editor Revealed Actually Atlas spy - New Management Vows Return to Honest Journalism!" ' Which newspaper editor ? But that Might explain confusing stories like those previously (above). Interesting thought is : How illogical and insane people might eventually get from the drug ADAM, so as to side with a murderous Terrorist who opposes the Philosophy so many people came to Rapture seeking -- crazily shifting far enough to sell out everything they believed-in previously - and for which they had life experience (for decades) affirming those understandings, back up in the Surface World. (( '' Is this these game writers projecting their own weak beliefs/lack-of-convictions upon others ?? '' )) Kill, maim and murder in the name of Anarchy - OH, it'll be OK cuz that never-heard-of-before Atlas guy will be runnin' things ... (( '' How feeble and dim brained do these writers think other people are ??? '' )) Believing Atlas's propaganda that all you have to do is be 'free'. Kinda like that drug culture that happened in the 60s, which ignored reality : If EVERYONE 'dropped out', and noone was responsible any more, then everyone would die of starvation within a month ... Realities like that were just "bumming-out" the Hippies, so they didn't give it a further thought - they, after all, had the rest of society to be Parasites off of. So the SAME drug-addled stupidity applies here, no ? For all the other people who were NOT ADAM-addled, most wouldn't buy into Atlas's message for a second. It is incredible that the writers contrived their implausible story as possibly happening in Rapture. (( '' So THIS is the kind of 'story' that game reviewers 'got wet about'. If THIS supposed to be exceptional that speaks very poorly for the WHOLE game industry. '' )) --- ' "HEPHAESTUS HERMIT - Ryan Seeks Solution in Seclusion…" ' : Again why is he silent, when he is very busy putting alot of Security in place, organizing the Militia, and later starting to dope Atlas's Splicers via the Gatherers Gardens machines (that Pheromone Control thing ...). There surely WAS still a Free Press in Rapture to proclaim odd dopey Headlines like this. --- ' "APOLLO SQUARE CONDEMNED — Anyone Entering or Exiting will be Shot on Sight…" ' "OMG OMG, Ryan went back on his Philosophy" ... (Typical idolatry for those who can't understand 'normalcy' suddenly stops when Terrorists start blowing things up.) Penning in the crazies for Public Safety --- strong measures Ryan is first blamed for doing, and then later for not doing enough (according to the 'evidence' the game force feeds you -- ie- lies from Atlas/Fontaine's mouth). That's the Usual announcement made to an area under Martial Law (google it) and a crime scene. Is this supposedly to be "SHOCKING" to the Know-Nothings we have so many of today ?? Perhaps this has credence with someone - like safe little ignorant ingrates for whom others have shed blood to give them their freedoms and nice safe little world. --- ' "WARNING: Due to Rioting, Curfews and Shoot-to-Kill Policies are now in Effect for the Following Decks ..." ' "Decks" ? Must've been leftover from the 'System Shock' origins of BioShock. Areas where Atlas is in control, and which his Terrorists are using as their bases (( '' OMG OMG OMG How could Ryan DO THAT ????? '' )). You have to understand that Terrorist can so easily cause catastrophic damage, which can threaten the survival of everyone else (it is the reason Arson was punished by severe public execution in ancient Rome). The population/citizens of Rapture would be DEMANDING that Ryan do this (that fact somehow was not mentioned AT ALL in the game). --- --- --- SHOULD HAVE SEEN : ' "MASSACRES ACROSS RAPTURE" ' Proper logic would have LS only be out doing the game BS1/BS2 activity MUCH later -- AFTER the Civil War justified their being there with the (then) available masses of corpses. IF there were any such thing here, shouldn't THAT be the Headline "MASSACRES ACROSS RAPTURE" here on this newspaper ?? --- --- --- Headlines in the Newspapers we Would/Should Like to (been allowed to) have Seen ''' : * Rapture Tribune * Rapture Standard * Rapture Daily Post * Do Tell! * Heller News * more... ? With 20000-40000 people in Rapture, really how 'big' could these newspapers be ?? The labor that goes into WRITING them per article is the same, so you need to think more 'small town' (lots of ads, a few bylines, reports from the police blotter. Usually not much more for a 'daily' than one or two 'thin' sheet of paper). Some of these may have been weekly. * Freaks in Old Man Frost's Village !!! New Horrible deformities caused by Fontaine's Poison !!! * What are we going to do with These Murderous Miscreants ? Some People say HANG THEM !!! * Rapture Mall (ex-Fontaines) wrecked !!! Couldn't we have found a warehouse to put these criminals in ? * Sander Cohen going Looney ?? Bizarre Performance Art Exposed !!! Now, Electrocution !!! ... * Should ADAM be Banned ? City Safety and Prosperity Threatened !!! * Insane Killer Splicer Violence !!! This needs to End !!! Council Action Required !!! * Children Experimented Upon, AND Enslaved by Fontaine - Turned into Mutants !!! * Why Did the City Council Wait So Long --- Coverups ??? * Government Seizes Criminal Enterprise - Now What ? * The Lighthouse - Raptures Dead Giveaway !!! Tear It Down !!! * Poorhouses - Little Hope Offered, While Perpetrating Parasitism. * Expose' - What ADAM does to people, even the Casual User. * If You Are Going To Sink It - SINK IT !!! * Weird Sightings in Rapture - The People Need Explanations. * Expose' on how ADAM Work Ability Enhancement often results in little or nothing (or ITS not worth the expense and accidents and health risks). * Fontaine's Corruption of City Officials Revealed !! * SEIZE THIS!!! Says Ryan to detractors - THOSE who don't care what would happen if ADAM production suddenly ceased. (City Now Running Fontaine Futuristics ADAM Production) * More Mental Ward Space IS needed for Those Driven Mad by ADAM Products. * Why Are There Crazies In Our Parks ? * The Atlas Parasite Is Rabble Rousing - Demanding Socialism. Citizens Say SHOVE IT !!! * Who Owns the Corpses - Some Are Outraged !! * Public Demands Restitution For Fontaine's Victims * SOFIA LAMB USED ME (a tell-all account by a commie-manipulated Citizen) * Some People Wont Even Work To Eat - Atlas's Parasites * Cat Here Saves Child From Mutant Rat - The Full Story * Geranium Are IN This Year * Expose' : Anarchist Nest Infiltrated and Exposed !!! --- --- --- '''COLUMBIA : There's A Lynching This Saturday (There Will Be Clowns and Balloons For the Kiddies) ''' : --- '''Serfs getting Uppity - Gruel ration cut in half til further Notice. Fink asks "Maybe they are getting ahold of meat somehow". Public is Warned. --- --- --- --- --- . .